


So-Called Hero

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fist Fights, M/M, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, YOI Ships BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Otabek teaches JJ a lesson in coveting what is his. **Warning** violence, dub-con





	So-Called Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no words for this one... my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) asked me for something dark and this is what happened... *climbs into box of shame*
> 
> Big thank you to [TheInsaneFox ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox) for going over this one for me!

###  So-Called Hero

 

The evening was going much as Otabek expected. Headphones wrapped around his neck, his head bobbing with the beat as he prepped for the next transition. Looking up he could see the crowd as they pulsed and gyrated to the music he created, among them there was one individual who stood out, hair of gold flying around him as he moved. An angel covered in sweat, spinning, allowing the music to flow through him. Otabek lived for these nights where he would be spinning and watching as the beats flowed through the crowd, making them feel what he was feeling. Best of all were the nights when Yuri would have the time to come dance. He loved watching his lover move along the floor, all of his years of dancing, all of his training making him the centre of attention as he made music with his body. It would make him hard as he watched how others would lust after his Yuri, trying to touch or to contain the feral beast that he was. In the end, Otabek knew that he would be the one to take him home, open him up and fuck him until he was beyond spent.

Otabek looked down to his track, readying the transition. It was only for a moment that his eyes were off the dance floor, and when he looked up he saw that asshole Canadian Jean-fucking-Jacques LeRoy, grinding up behind his Yuri. Otabek could feel his blood boil. He watched as Yuri wrapped his arms around the Canadian skater, on his face was a soft smile of recognition. Of course, he knew Jean-Jacques, they both did. At one point they could even have been called friends, that is until the fucking Canadian set his eyes on Yuri. Every fucking competition the asshole would saddle up to Yuri and try to entice him, invite him up to his room for a night with ‘The King’, whatever the fuck that would mean. Otabek could feel a growl growing in his chest as he watched the pair dance together. He had to admit the fucker looked good as he danced, he had a rhythm that matched Yuri’s and with his height, they looked like the perfect couple. Otabek checked the time; there was still another fifteen minutes left to his set. He was not about to put his set into auto play, he was being paid for a live set, not premade shit.

Instead of throwing the damn laptop and ripping Jean-Jacques away from his Yuri he just watched, glaring down. Each beat, each moment he could feel his heart began to race. Rage pumping through his blood, igniting him. He pushed that rage into his music, resign the beats so that the people began to jump, moving faster with each wave. Otabek saw how Jean-Jacques would look up, his eyes connecting to the DJ booth, a smirk on his cocky syrup loving face as he ran his hands along Yuri. The last transition, Otabek drew the music down, the beats now at a slower pace, allowing the crowd to cool down before the next DJ was to take over. He felt when the next guy joined him, their fists bumping together once he was set up.

Otabek slipped out from the DJ booth his laptop in hand, quickly heading to the green room, Otabek stuffed his gear among his other things. He needed to get Yuri and go show him exactly who his master was, as clearly his kitten had too long of a leash. Walking through the club Otabek was not able to find his damn lover or that fucking Canadian trash. As a last resort, Otabek stormed outside into the back alley where he found Jean-Jacques pressing himself against Yuri who was swearing and slurring. Otabek only saw red, with a feral growl, he reached over snatching the back of Jean’s shirt throwing him off of his Yuri.

“The fuck?” The Canadian smiled, his feet wobbling, clearly inebriated. “If you want a turn I am not against sharing.”

“You fucking shit head.” Otabek roared as he threw his hand back, his knuckles cracking against Jean’s jaw. There was a sickening and satisfying crunch from the connection which made something bestial inside Otabek dance with glee.

Jean-Jacques shook his head, his blue eyes narrowing as he spat out a globule of blood. “Is that how it is?”

Otabek ran his thumb under his nose, “That is exactly how it is when you touch something that doesn’t belong to you.”

The Canadian laughed roughly, “Are you shitting me right now? He came to me.”

“The fuck you say?” Otabek moved in one hand up as the other swung low going for his diaphragm.

Otabek’s eyes went wide as Jean blocked the attack throwing out one of his own, clapping one hand against the side of Otabek’s ears making him see stars, staggering back.

“If you want to fight, then fine.” JJ’s eyes narrowed, “I will have you know I will not be going down easy.”

Otabek shakes his head, a smirk comes over his face, “Heh, I would hate for it to be too easy.”

 

The pair circled, looking more like a snarling pack dogs than men. Otabek went in first for a high punch only to have it palm blocked by JJ, his left knee coming up and nailing Otabek in the gut. Otabek coughed as he shifts to the side, his fist moving in a sharp jab to his ribs.

The pair kept exchanging blows, their grunts and smacking flesh filling the alley with the faint base from within the club thrumming in the background. As each hit connects, Otabek notices that his cock has begun to twitch, the more he lands, the more that JJ hits him, the harder he becomes. Otabek threw himself forward clutching onto JJ’s head, his fingers gripping the dark hair tightly, pulling him into a rough kiss that is all teeth and tastes of copper.

Confused JJ pushes against Otabek’s chest breaking off the strange embrace, “The fuck--”

“Shut up!” Otabek snarls at him, slapping the side of JJ’s face. Otabek wrapped one hand around JJ’s neck pushing the Canadian against the brick wall of the alleyway. Grinding up against JJ so that he can feel his erection, Otabek is pleased when he discovers that JJ is the same way. He smirks at the look of surprise that takes over JJ’s face. With a rough jerk he pulls JJ down for another kiss, this time JJ opens his mouth with a moan, welcoming Otabek’s tongue which laps up the blood which has accumulated. “So you like it rough LeRoy?”

Otabek cuts off the kiss, turning JJ’s face to look over where Yuri was standing. “You like seeing this Yura?”

Yuri bites his lip nodding as he palms over his own growing erection, “Make him cry for me.”

Otabek smiles fondly at his Yuri, leaning in he licks a wet trail along the side of JJ’s face. “You hear that LeRoy? My Yura wants a show. And you are going to give him a good one, right?”

JJ whimpers nodding.

“I can’t hear you.” Otabek whispers in JJ’s ear enjoying the tremors which run through the Canadian.

“Y-y-yes.” JJ stutters out.

“Prove it then,” Otabek growls, shoving down on JJ’s shoulders. “On your knees.”

JJ swallowed getting down on the filthy ground so his face was in line with Otabek’s crotch, with scraped hands, he opened up Otabek’s zipper taking his erection out. Licking his lips JJ looks up once to Otabek who is staring down with malice in his eyes, Otabek smirked grabbing hold of the base of his cock. “Now open that pretty mouth, and do something useful with it.”

JJ opened his mouth and took a tentative lick, his nose scrunching up at the musky scent that came off of Otabek. Otabek pulled back slapping his cock against  JJ’s cheek, “Open up, tongue out.”

JJ opened up his mouth, his tongue flat, allowing Otabek to roughly shove his cock inside. JJ gagged as Otabek forced himself down. “Relax your throat, swallow as I push in.”

JJ began to do as instructed, his mouth filling with saliva and blood, mixing together with the precum and dripping down his chin with each thrust. Otabek moaned, looking over and seeing Yuri who was watching hungrily at the scene.

“Enough,” Otabek growled. JJ came off Otabek’s cock with an audible pop, his chin soaked with drool and blood. Otabek roughly rubbed his thumb along JJ’s face wiping the tears. “Get up and turn around.”

Eyes wide, JJ gets up off his knees with a grunt, snarling through gritted teeth as Otabek pulls his hair roughly when he takes too long to get up. Otabek tears at the buttons on JJ’s jeans, pulling them and his boxers off. He jams his fingers into JJ’s mouth, “Get them nice and wet for me.”

Taking those wet fingers he pressed them between the Canadian’s ass, pressing first one finger, quickly transitioning to two scissoring him open at a brutal pace. With Yuri he would take his time. Fingers and tongue, slowly opening his entrance as his lover becomes undone. But this was JJ, this was a lesson, it was not meant to be enjoyable. It was meant as a warning, a show of dominance. Otabek wanted JJ to know that he had overstepped his bounds and to remember the price. Once JJ is able to take three fingers, Otabek spits on his hand lubing his cock. Lining himself up with JJ’s entrance, he knows that the Canadian’s ass is going to tear as he presses the head of his cock against the hole.

JJ cries out as Otabek pushes himself past the tight ring of muscle, Digging his fingers into JJ’s hips Otabek pulls himself the rest of the way inside. Otabek feels JJ’s ass pulsing around him, reaching around expecting to find a flagging cock he feels JJ is erect and leaking, moaning at the touch. “You like it rough? Or is it that my Yura is watching, that you can see he is getting off on you being in pain?”

JJ turns his head, tears streaming down his face. “Y-y-yes.”

Otabek growled, pounding into JJ at a brutal pace, “Fuck-- you are tight. You will be feeling me for a week asshole.”

JJ moaned as Otabek moved his hands back to his hips, the sound of their flesh smacking together. JJ knew was going to be covered in bruises, not just from their fight, he would be marked for weeks. The thought excited and disgusted him, he knew that he was someone who took pleasure in pain- but this was the first time that his preferences were on display. It would not be that long before JJ would cum all over the filthy alleyway.

Otabek picked up his pace as he felt JJ’s ass tighten around him, his cock wet with spit and blood. With a groan Otabek snapped his waist, bottoming himself as he came, filling JJ. He could hear JJ moan, his knees shaking as he collapsed slipping off of Otabek’s cock and out of his grasp. Otabek wiped himself off with a handkerchief he had in his back pocket, throwing the dirty cloth on JJ’s exposed back.

As Otabek put his softening cock back inside his jeans, “Clean yourself up and stay away from my Yura.”

JJ shook as he heard the sound of Otabek and Yuri walk out from the alleyway, feeling the warm trickle of cum and blood leaked from his ass. One thing was for sure, he would no longer be fantasizing about the petite frame of the Russian Faerie, but instead of the rough calloused hands of a so-called Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
